


I Still Get A Little Starstruck

by RockCandyPlanet



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, Half of this was written at 4 am so sorry if it’s weird, Ienzo is crushing very very hard., Pining, Post kh3 so like light spoilers I guess, Title might change depending on how I feel, also he’s a nb lesbian don’t be stupid abt this i stg, do I even still need to tag spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockCandyPlanet/pseuds/RockCandyPlanet
Summary: The state of the castle gardens made Ienzo’s heart ache, so he goes to get assistance from the Restoration Committee. But after meeting a certain member in charge of the gardens, he gets a lot more than he bargained for.





	I Still Get A Little Starstruck

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my docs since April, and I promised myself I would finish at least one chapter by the end of this month. And I did! Its still pride babey, gay rights!

It had been about two weeks since the defeat of Xehanort. And Radiant Garden was slowly, yet surely, on its way to being back to perfection. Walls where being rebuilt, buildings and fences where being repainted, and public gardens where in full bloom. And after some discussion and paperwork, The Radiant Garden Restoration Committee had been made official by order of Ansem the Wise.

The castle had been inching its way to its former glory as well, the interior had been almost entirely cleaned, and the items that were beyond repair were replaced. After the success of the replica project, Ienzo and Even worked tirelessly to bring back lost friends of Sora, and that led to three new inhabitants of Radiant Garden. Xion, the Riku Replica (now naming himself “Arata”), and as a favor to the boy who saved Ienzo’s life years ago, Vanitas.

And by some miracle, after a week of worry and stress imagining where in the heart’s name he could he possibly be, Braig showed up in Radiant Garden to stay. Much to the relief of Ienzo and the others, and upon being questioned about his whereabouts, replied with a simple “long story.” The other apprentices had all shown obvious annoyance at the gunslinger’s trademark attitude, but it was clear that they were just glad he was safe.

If there was one thing that gave Ienzo grief, was the state of the castle gardens, especially the smaller ones. The flower beds located in the town was one of the first things that were restored, but the gardens out of the eye of most citizens, the ones really only viewed by Ansem and his apprentices, got left behind and seemingly forgotten. Left to be the homes of gnarled thorns, broken fountains, and shattered statues.

_Technically_ , there was one person working on them. Lauriam, formerly Marluxia of Organization XIII, but considering their mutual malice for each other as nobodies, and so early after Lauriam’s recompletion, Ienzo thought better to wait out a confrontation between the two. So instead, he went to Lord Ansem with a request.

“Would it be possible for me to request the committee to help restore the castle gardens?”

Ansem looked up from the stack of papers he worked while he listened to Ienzo, his eyes slightly widened as if in shock.

“The castle gardens?” He questioned “I thought that Lauriam boy was already working on them”

Ienzo’s gaze darted to the side, avoiding eye contact “Well, he is. But he’s only one person, and the things he did at his time during the organization...let's just say it would be awfully uncomfortable working with just him.” Zexion didn’t have much communication with the upper floor members during his time at castle oblivion, but he knew Marluxia played a large role in Vexen’s quite gruesome elimination and eventually, his own. He supposed he should be grateful, without Marluxia, he wouldn’t have been completed.

Ansem waved his hand “No no, it’s alright. I was there, I understand. I’ll give you a letter for them.”

Ienzo awkwardly stood in silence as he watched Ansem quickly scrawl out a note and seal it in an envelope, handing it to him. “Thank you Lord Ansem” he said politely.

“Ienzo. We all talked about this. I am no longer your superior.” Ansem replied tiredly. When everyone had finally settled down, the Apprentices, Ienzo included had gathered together and decided to prevent an...incident mirroring what happened 10 years ago from happening again they work together as a group as Radiant Garden’s ‘council’.

“Ah yes. Forgive me Ansem.”

“It is no worry, Ienzo.”

Ienzo snaked out of Ansem’s room quietly, almost like he walked like his shadow was glued to him. Some of the habits he had picked up as Zexion would never leave him he supposed. It was only by the time Ienzo was down the large castle town staircase and very far from the castle itself he had realized something.

Had Ansem said he had been at Castle Oblivion?

—————————————— 

Ienzo strolled down the castle town to the address Ansem had written for him. Ienzo never went out by himself when he was little, he was always alongside Even or one of the others. So he never really bothered to learn addresses up until now. He ended up at what seemed to be Merlin’s house, a small hand painted sign hung on the door read “ _Committee meeting in progress!”_ In wavy pink writing. Ienzo supposed he arrived at the right time.

He knocked on the door and waited for a moment, rocking back and forth on his feet, when the door opened and behind it stood a tall, brown haired man. Ienzo immediately recognized him as one of the boys who would play in the gardens when Ienzo went out. Anytime he walked by, they’d always seem to look at Ienzo as they whispered and laughed. At the time little Ienzo longed to know what they were laughing about.

“Oh! Its uh...you.” The brown haired man said, and only then he realized Ienzo had never known his name. He gave a very light bow as he introduced himself.

“I’m Ienzo, I came on behalf of Ansem and the Others, may I ask for your name?”

“Leon. Call me Leon.” The brown haired man, Leon had replied, Ienzo smiled politely. Leon seemed uncomfortable somehow, and he had what was almost a guilty look on his face.

“It’s very nice to meet you finally Leon! Does there happen to be a leader of the Restoration Committee I can talk with?” He had asked, Leon hissed through his teeth

“I mean...depends on what you need?”

“It’s about the gardens, the castle ones.” He explained

“Oh, I’ll get Aerith then, she’s in charge of the gardens.” Ienzo still stood in the door frame as Leon began to walk back inside, until Leon turned back around before disappearing inside.

“What are you doing? Come inside, sit down.”

“Oh.” Ienzo said, awkwardly walked inside, he always had trouble picking up things like that. He took a seat at the table in the room, playing with his hair as he waited for them to come back. His mind began to drift off when the sound of two sets of footsteps snapped him back to reality. He looked towards the hallway to see Leon standing next to a girl with the softest smile he’d ever seen. Her hair looked soft, neatly braided and a beautiful chocolate brown color, all tied together with a cherry red bow. She was...exquisite.

“Hello!” She said, her voice was soft and gentle, like a sweet aired spring day. “I’m Aerith! But you probably already knew that.” She giggled, Ienzo shook his head slightly, as if to drag himself back into reality.

“Ienzo. My name’s Ienzo.” He was trying with all his might to hide a stutter.

“I always saw you in the gardens with Even when we were little. It's so nice to meet you formally now!” She explained, Ienzo was worried the two would hear the sound of his heart pounding. “You said you needed me for something about the gardens?” Aerith asked, Ienzo decided talking about the gardens would take his mind off of other things. He hadn’t even notice Leon had walked off almost immediately after Aerith introduced herself.

“Well, it’s about the castle gardens specifically.” He explained “I love what you’ve done with the community gardens and the big ones in the castle, they look just like they do when we were children.” She smiled wider, as if to say thank you without interrupting him. “But sadly, the smaller castle gardens seem to have gone neglected, not that I’m saying it was because of you, of course, well I mean, anyways.” He stumbled over his words, great. “They just haven’t gotten the same attention as the community ones, which is understandable, but-“

“You want me to work on the castle gardens?” Aerith asked, tilting her head to the side.

“Yes! Well, with my help as well of course ...” Ienzo had gathered his thoughts a bit, and at least his stutter was calming down.

“Oh I’d Ienzo I’d love too! Is there a certain day we can meet together and do it?”

Ienzo fidgeted with his hands nervously, “I want to say Saturday’s are the best, I’m busy most weekdays and on Sundays I tutor Vanitas. That's the one day I’m free.” He explained, Aerith beamed.

Aerith grabbed his hands from across the table “Great! I’ll see you at the gate on Saturday!” She exclaimed, Ienzo thought his heart was going to burst from his chest. Ienzo got up

“Well we’ve settled everything yes? I have to go now, sadly.” Why did he add sadly? Ienzo would reprimand himself for eternity for that. “I’ll see you on Saturday.”

“You too!” Aerith exclaimed, she beamed again, Ienzo couldn’t help but smile as well, almost as if it was infectious. Ienzo waved goodbye and walked outside, and the second the door closed, he felt heat coming to his cheeks. His heart pounded, he seemed to grow dizzy. He was feeling over the moon.

He couldn’t wait for Saturday.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the title and chapter title are Burn Pygmalion!!! References I’ve been listening to nothing but The Scary Jokes lately


End file.
